


Your Fight Is Over

by SootheYourBoobs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 40's bucky barnes, Character Death, Chit chatting, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, I'm sure you'll go somewhere great kid, Lung Cancer, M/M, Modern Steve Rogers, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Racism towards Reapers, Reapers, Sad, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Skinny!Steve, Stereotypes, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, Where will I go?, Yeah that sounds weird lol, blue oyster cult - Freeform, inspired by supernatural, sad but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootheYourBoobs/pseuds/SootheYourBoobs
Summary: After losing his battle to lung cancer, Steve Rogers realizes he's dead and meets his friendly neighborhood Reaper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Supernatural S2x01 "In My Time Of Dying" 
> 
> Hey guys, sorry I've been gone, I've been distracted for awhile, and I had no clue what to write, then I came up with this xD.

Steve knew he was gonna die. No matter how many doctors could sugar coat it, no matter how many fake smiles he got from them, his mom and dad, and his friends, he wasn't stupid. He was in Stage 4, and the way his body already was, he knew he wouldn't survive it. He's surprised he made it this long. 

What would hurt the most is leaving everyone he loves. His mom, his dad, his 3 best friends in the whole world, Sam, Natasha, and Peggy. What will happen to them when he's gone. When he got worse, he didn't want his friends to be in the room with him when he goes.

**_@.@_ **

Today was the day. He knew it as well as he knew himself. It just felt different from every other day since he was hospitalized, which was almost a month ago. 

His mom and dad were right beside his bed, while his friends were right outside the room. And they did exactly what he told them _not_ to do, and came in. He wasn't gone yet, he was barely awake, and groaned. He said "Guyyyss...Told you not to come in.."

Sam gave a lopsided smile, despite looking ready to break down and cry, and asked "Have you ever known us to listen to you, Steve?"

Steve smiled and Natasha said "We're not going anywhere, Rogers." Gently petting Steve's now hairless head.

Peggy gently took his frail hand in hers and smiled. "We're here for you, Darling. You know that, don't you?" A tear rolling down her cheek.

The blond slowly nodded, eyes heavy and mumbled "Course I do..."

He heard someone move on the other side of the bed and when he looked over, he saw it was his mom. She kissed his forehead and said "We're not gonna leave you, Baby."

Steve swallowed a lump in his throat and felt his bottom lip quiver. He said "But...I'm gonna leave you.."

She chuckled and said "That's okay, Baby...It'll mean you won't be in pain anymore.." She started crying, and it was making the rest of them start doing the same.

His dad popped up next to her and said "We'll be alright, Son...You've fought a lot of fights in your life, you're tough...And you're really really brave...But sometimes there's gonna be fights that you'll lose, and that's okay...You've fought a good fight here, and we've never been more proud of you.."

His mom nodded and suddenly Peggy said "Excuse me, I'm sorry." And ran out of the room. 

Natasha stood up and said "I've got her." She leaned down and kissed Steve on the cheek before smiling. "I'll be right back." Steve nodded and watched her go after the Brunette.

Suddenly someone else appeared. He wasn't anyone he knew, but he watched as the man entered the room. He looked like he was in his early twenties, tall, brunette, tanned, well built, and extremely handsome.

He was wearing black jeans that hugged strong, muscled legs, a white T-Shirt, black leather jacket, and black combat boots. His hair was styled in a way that looked like it was from the 40's, not a hair put of place.

He really had no clue who this guy was or why he was in Steve's room, but the man smiled at him. It was warm, friendly, and Steve fought to give a little smile back. No one else seemed to notice him as he moved towards the bed, leaning over the blond.

Steve's eyes widened, but the man didn't look threatening. Steve still felt uncomfortable until the man reached out and gently touched the side of the blonds face. He slowly started trailing down his face, touches so light the he thought he wasn't being touched at all.

"Let go, Steve." The brunette said. "Your fight is over."

Steve didn't know how a guy like him could know him, especially know his name, but Steve felt oddly...Relaxed. One way he could describe what was going on was like in Disney's _Hercules_ , when those Fates or whatever the hell they were, would cut a thread, which would be someone's life. As soon as the man touched him, it felt like they were ready to cut his thread.

He felt his eyes getting heavier, and for the life of him, he couldn't stay awake any longer. As soon as his eyes closed, he could see his life playing in his head, really fast. For only 16 years, he's got a lot of memories. Then like the thread being cut he let himself go, and the heart monitor flatlined.

**_@.@_ **

When Steve woke up, he wasn't in pain. He felt a thousand pounds lighter, he felt _great._ It felt as if it was he just woke up from a horrible dream.

But when he turned and looked around, he realized this wasn't a dream. He could see everyone crying over his body. Peggy and Natasha were back in the room, and he could hear the sound of a flatlined heart monitor just going forever. His mom grabbed his limp hand and just seeing them cry made him wanna cry.

Before he could do anything, he heard someone say "It's nice to finally meet you, Steve."

He jumped and when he turned back, he saw the same man from before. He had his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets and smiled. He said "My name is James, but I go by Bucky."

"Bucky? The hell kinda name is Bucky?"

The brunette chuckled and said "It was my nickname when I was alive. But if you wanna get technical, my full name is James Buchanan Barnes...And if you wanna be very technical, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the no-longer-existing 107th infantry. At your service." Before standing in attention and saluting him and giving him a dumb smirk.

Steve blinked and asked "What...What happened?" 

The man-- _Bucky_ \--Relaxed and sighed "You my very skinny friend, have just passed away."

The blonds eyes widened and suddenly, he remembered what happened before he fell asleep. He remembered feeling the man touch his face.

_"Let go, Steve. Your fight is over."_

He swallowed and looked back at the brunette and asked "I'm dead?"

The Sergeant nodded and then Steve felt his blood heat up. "You... _You killed me??_ "

Bucky shook his head and said "I didn't kill you, Steve...Well in a way, yeah, I did, but I simply ended your suffering. You were in pain, and I took you away from it. It's part of my job as a Reaper."

**_@.@_ **

The blond looked at him in disbelief. He shook his head and chuckled. "A Reaper? Like uh, like black cloak, can't see the face, carrying a sickle, Reaper? O-Or uh, Blue Öyster Cult or something?"

The brunette pointed a finger and said "Okay, I find that a bit racist, Pal. And no, we're not like that...But I'll tell ya somethin', Blue Öyster Cult is right about-"

"Why are you here?"

The man said "I told you. You were in pain, I took care of you...We don't come to harm, we come to take pain away, and guide souls to wherever they're meant to go...Like I was going to say, they're right...You shouldn't fear Reapers or Death itself, it's just part of life. We all got our dates and times, and today was your day to go. Now if you come with me, I'll take you away from here."

Steve swallowed and looked down. He turned back to his grieving parents and friends. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and he looked back at the Reaper before him. He asked "Can I...Can I get a little time, first?"

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Take your time. We got nothing but it, now." 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve wanted to go outside, and asked if Bucky could come along with him. The surprisingly attractive Reaper agreed and they headed outside. They ended up walking over to a nearby park and sat down at an empty swing set.

It was a cloudy day. Steve liked cloudy days. Not because he was depressed or something, he just liked them. He turned to the brunette and asked "So do all Reapers look...Like this, or what?"

The brunette chuckled and smiled. "Well uh, not always, but I think it would be better to stick to this look...My other side can sometimes freak people out."

The blond nodded and said "Oh, okay. Gotcha."

The brunette nodded and they fell into silence. Steve just let himself look around, taking in his new surroundings. He didn't picture the world looking like this when you kick the bucket. But it was beautiful. He was just worried about where he'd go after. 

After what felt like an hour, he looked over at Bucky and asked "So uh...Where you from?"

The brunette smiled and said "Brooklyn."

Steve chuckled and asked "Really? Me too! Well...I was...What neighborhood??"

Bucky said "Brooklyn Heights...Don't know if it's still there, a lot has changed since the 40's-"

 _"_ The 40's? _You're from the 40's??"_

The brunette nodded and said "Yep. Was born and raised in Brooklyn my whole life. Was born in 1917. In 1942 when everyone went to war again, I was shipped out to England as a Sergeant in the 107th infantry.

We fought the Wehrmacht and some other folks on the Italian Front. We had many run ins with the Germans, we mostly one, and we were slowly pushing the line forward, heading North towards Austria, I think.

But in 1943 at Azzano in Umbria, Italy, we were caught in a surprise attack by the Germans. A lot of men, a lot of my friends were killed during that attack. There weren't many of us left and it was pretty clear they were gonna be captured. I almost gave up and was gonna go quietly, when I remembered I still had one of my guns on me. I drew it, shot down a few Nazi bastards, and then blew my head off before anyone could take me."

Steve looked at him shocked and said "Good Lord, Man.."

The brunette nodded and said "Yeeaahh, it sounded like a good idea at the time. After that, I figured I was gonna go straight down to Hell, but instead I just wandered for awhile...Never really believed in ghosts or Limbo or whatever, but actually living it, yeah, I changed my opinion on that real quick. I was alone for a while...Felt like years. Then I met this man...Some creepy looking guy in a suit, he told me I've been dead for only a week...Time seems to stretch a lot longer when your dead.

Anyways, he told me he's a Reaper. Didn't believe him obviously, but he told me he'd been watching me since I died. He told me normally that suicide would damn your soul straight down South, but sometimes, spirit's of people who committed suicide, can remain earthbound. He told me he could either send me to Hell, or I could do some good to get right with the big man upstairs. So that's how I became a Reaper.

I don't really know how the system works all too well, even though I've been at this for over 70 years, but he told me once life for all stops, when the Earth decides 'fuck it' and stops, whatever, that my work would get help me right with God and see me on my way past Saint Peter and the pearly gates, so...What better option than this?"

Steve nodded and asked "But...Don't you miss your family? Don't you wanna see them again?"

Bucky smiled and said "Like I said Stevie, once my work is done for good, I'll get a great promotion. I'll see them again someday, I got all the time in the world for that."

Steve nodded and they fell back into silence. After awhile, he asked "This light be a dumb question, but uh...What do you think of your job?"

The brunette chuckled and said "It can be pretty boring at times. But I like helping people. I certainly like sending nasty bastards straight down to Hell to party with Luci himself, but I like helping people move on...If they're going to a better place, it makes me feel peaceful...I envy them sometimes, but hey, it's what I get for killing myself. If I let the Nazi's take me, they would've tortured and killed me either way, so." He shrugged and Steve nodded.

The blond asked "What if...What if I wanna stay here with you?"

The brunette looked at him shocked and asked "Why would you wanna do that?"

Steve shrugged and said "Well, I dunno...Cause then I'd have you, my friends, be back at home with my mom and dad, like nothing happened."

The Reaper sighed and shook his head. He looked over at the blond through his lashes and said "I'd advise against that, Steve...Some people can"t feel it, but some can sense a spirit's presence. If your mom and dad felt your presence in your home, if your friends felt your presence, they'd know you didn't move on. They want you to go to a better place and if they knew you weren't there, they'd think you're trapped and can't move on. It would hurt them more."

Steve didn't think of that and the brunette continued. "Plus, if you stay here, spend years on this planet, you could possibly become a lost spirit. You'd get scared, confused, and as time drags on further, you could go insane until you snap and become violent...How do you think most angry spirits are made? I can't let that happen, I've seen it before...And I don't know you basically at all, but all I know is, I don't want that for you, Pal...It wouldn't be good."

**_@.@_ **

After that, Steve really started to think. But Bucky was right about of he stayed, and he couldn't do that to his family and friends, or to himself.

After some time, he asked "Do you know where I'd go?" Looking down at his moving feet.

The brunette smiled and said "From what I can tell, I think you'll go somewhere great, Kid...But in the end, my opinion isn't important, so sorry, I can't give away the big punch line."

The blond nodded and said "I understand.." Then he looked over at him and asked "Do you at least have an idea of what Heaven would be like?"

Bucky shrugged and said "I only know what I've been taught when I was alive. But one thing I do know is that everyone there, has their own personal Heaven...It could be anything that makes you really, truly happy. For example, if Disneyworld or whatever was your favorite place on Earth when you were alive, you'd have Disneyworld, and whoever you wanted, in yours."

The blond nodded and said "I bet that's so peaceful..."

The Reaper nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I think so too.."

Steve smiled at a thought and asked "So then...I could probably have you in mine with me? Not the _you_ you, but Personal Heaven you?"

The brunette shrugged and said "I guess...Why, you soft on me, Stevie?"

The blond shrugged this time and said "I dunno, you're nice...You're definitely not what I expected for a Reaper...And I think in another life, you and I could've been great friends...O-Or whatever." Looking away when he felt his cheeks get warm.

The brunette grinned and said "Yeah...I think I would've been a lucky guy if I had someone like you.."

A few minutes passed and Steve sighed. He stood up and said "I think I'm ready."

The brunette slowly stood up and asked "You sure? You can have all the time you need-"

"I'm sure, Bucky...Like you said, it's time I move on to greener pastures...Or wherever I'm supposed to go."

The Reaper nodded and stepped closer to him. He smiled down at the blond and said "It's been an honor meeting you, Stevie...And I hope you find peace where you'll be heading.." Before leaning down, pressing a soft kiss the blondes forehead.

Steve nodded and said "Thank you Buck.." Before Bucky slowly opened his arms up. 

The brunette said "C'mon. Bring it in, don't be shy now." 

The two laughed before Steve came closer, wrapping his arms around the Reaper. He closed his eyes as he felt Bucky wrap his own arms around him, and he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey forgive me, for I don't exactly know which neighborhood Steve and Bucky are from, especially since I'm not of New York origins, but I heard Brooklyn Heights may be close to Steve's old neighborhood or may be Bucky's old neighborhood (since he and his family were wealthier *I'm assuming they were wealthier, but definitely sure they were* than Steve and his mom, and BH is a posh place to live in NY) so I put Brooklyn Heights for Bucky. As for Steve I heard he lived around or in the DUMBO (Down Under the Manhattan Bridge Overpass) or around the Brooklyn Navy Yard...But wherever they may have lived, forgive me if I don't know exactly where, but again, don't examine it too closely, but I wanted to try and see where they could've lived in the Comics or MCU :).


	3. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short Epilogue, but a happy one :3.

When Steve opened his eyes again, it felt like only a second passed. He looked around and realized he was still in the park he was with Bucky, just seconds before. 

He looked around and called out "Bucky??" Then he stopped and realized he was standing right at the front door of his apartment. 

He quickly went to grab his key, but remembered he wouldn't need a key. He slowly reached out and turned the knob and it opened. The door was still creaky like he remembered.

He opened it to a certain amount and poked his head in before opening it more to step inside. He closed the door behind him and it was dead quiet. "Mom? Dad?? Bucky??"

He moved towards the living room and smiled. Bucky was sitting on the couch dressed in the same clothes, flipping channels on the TV. He looked over at the blond and smiled. "Heyyy, 'bout time you made it."

Suddenly he saw his mom come out of the kitchen with a drink and some popcorn. She smiled at the blond and said "Hey sweetheart. Wanna share some of this with me?"

Steve nodded and said "Yeah, I'd love to. Where's dad?"

She chuckled and said "In tbe bathroom, as usual. Oh hey, I think Sam and Natasha will be over in a little bit, Peggy too, I think."

Bucky grinned and said "Well c'mon now, get your skinny ass over here, Rogers. You've got a loooot of time to get me up to speed with these shows."


End file.
